onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:CSBelle
|Dernière=- |Préférés=Saison 1 : Saison 2 : Saison 3A : Saison 3B : Saison 4A : Saison 4B : Saison 5A : Saison 5B : Saison 6A : Wonderland : |Personnages='Voir ici !' |Surnoms= |Lieu= |Profession=Lycéen |Etat=France |Proches=Famille très nombreuse Les membres du wiki }} Bonjour, je suis CaptainSwanBelle (c'est mon pseudo, hein). Je suis inscrit sur le Wiki depuis le 6 avril 2016. J'essaie de participer au mieux pour MA série, Once Upon a Time! __TOC__ __TOC__ center|500px Mon travail sur le Wiki Actualité thumb|left|200px 27/06/2016 : Publication du résumé de ! 28/07/2016 : Publication du résumé de ! 01/08/2016 : Publication du résumé de ! 03/08/2016 : J'organise un Summer Quizz remporté par ''Evil Witch'' 07/08/2016 : Publication du résumé du flashback de ! 07/08/2016 : EvilWitch me remet une médaille pour les épisodes de la thumb|left|200px saison 4 Meeerrrrcciiiiiii 22/08/2016 : Tzi Ma me répond sur Twitter ! 18/10/2016 : Karen David me répond sur Twitter ! 04/01/2017 : Publication du résumé de ! 05/01/2017 : Attruti me remet une médaille pour les pages galeries 05/03/2017 : Publication du résumé de ! Planning thumb|200px * Compléter les biographies des personnages * Compléter les résumés de , , , , , et * Faire la mission PNG * Créer certaines transcriptions * Ecrire les biographies de ces personnages pour la saison 6 (dans l'ordre de priorité) : Belle French, Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Rumplestiltskin, M. Gold, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Henry Mills. Mes pages préférées Épisodes préférés ---- Personnages préférés Relations favorites Disney préférés Classements des épisodes |-|Saison 1= 1. Titre original : Pilot Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant Avis : Un premier épisode réussit et vraiment prenant, les personnages sont vraiment bien explorés et attachants du début à la fin. L'un des meilleurs moment de l'épisode est lorsque la Reine interrompt le mariage des Charmants, ça restera marqué en moi pour toujours ! La fin de l'épisode nous donne tout de suite envie de voir la suite, il est vraiment super. Scènes préférées : 2. Titre original : Skin Deep Centré sur : Belle et Rumplestiltskin Avis : J'ai beaucoup aimé cet épisode et il s'agit également de l'un de mes préférés! Il s'agit selon moi du meilleur épisode traitant de l'histoire Rumbelle, il est également plein de révélations! Les moments dans le présent sont intrigants et le flashback est sublime, c'est le cas de le dire! Quelques moments forts de cet épisode sont le baiser Rumbelle, Belle mise à la porte, M. Gold qui avoue se souvenir de son passé et le final, ooh! Découvrir que Regina a enfermé Belle à l'asile est un énorme rebondissement! Voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'adore cet épisode! Scènes préférées : 3. Titre original : A Land Without Magic Centré sur : Le Prince Charmant Avis : L'un des meilleurs season finale! Je l'ai trouvé vraiment super, surtout la bataille d'Emma contre Maléfique et celle de Charmant qui se passait en même temps, j'ai trouvé tout ça génial! La façon dont la Malédiction est rompue a été aussi magique, j'ai vraiment cru qu'Henry été mort. Et les petites apparitions de persos comme Graham ou Maléfique ont sublimé le tout! Rien a redire sur cet épisode! Scènes préférées : 4. Titre original : The Thing You Love Most Centré sur : La Reine Regina Avis : Un super épisode avec un des meilleurs flashback de toute la série! Plein d'émotions, découvrir comment Regina arrive à sacrifier son père pour sa vengeance était tellement triste. Les moments dans le présent étaient aussi intéressant et les querelles Emma-Regina en devenaient presque amusantes. Malgré qu'elle ne correspondait pas à mes attentes, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le personnage de Maléfique. Scènes préférées : 5. Titre original : An Apple Red as Blood Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et la Reine Regina Avis : Un épisode vraiment intéressant et dont le flashback est l'un de mes préférés également. Le charme du sommeil sur Blanche est je trouve, très bien fait, c'est limite si elle se l'inflige elle-même! Celui d'Henry est génial aussi, il veut prouver à sa mère qu'il a raison et s'empoisonne alors que Regina est plus garce que jamais! En bref, un super épisode à l'image de cette première saison. Scènes préférées : 6. Titre original : The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter Centré sur : Le Chasseur Avis : Un épisode captivant qui se conclut par une des morts les plus tragiques. En effet, comme dans tout bon drame, Graham meurt au moment où il se souvient de tout! Le couple de Graham et Emma était plutôt bien même s'il était très bref. Concernant le flashback, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié, surtout les confrontations Reine/Chasseur.Il s'agit du premier épisode que j'ai vu et j'étais tombé sur la scène où Regina arrache le cœur du Chasseur, vous imaginez le truc! Scènes préférées : 7. Titre original : Red-Handed Centré sur : Le Chaperon Rouge Avis : J'ai beaucoup apprécié cet épisode et l'adaptation qu'ils ont fait du conte Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Le présent comme le flashback est génial, cet épisode donne du suspense tout du long. La fin de l'épisode est des plus surprenants, le cœur de Kathryn dans une boite et l'inculpation de Mary Margaret! Un épisode super. Scènes préférées : 8. Titre original : The Stable Boy Centré sur : La Reine Regina Avis : Dans cet épisode, on découvre pourquoi la Méchante Reine en veut autant à Blanche-Neige et je trouve que c'était vraiment très bien fait! Elle n'était pas jalouse parce qu'elle était plus belle qu'elle. (De toute façon c'est faux). On pense vraiment tout le long de l'épisode que Mary Margaret va aller en prison et que Regina va gagner jusqu'à la minute finale où Kathryn est retrouvée en vie! Et je trouve que Cora était vraiment géniale et impitoyable! Elle détruit tout le bonheur de sa propre fille pour qu'elle devienne Reine? Elle on peut dire qu'elle est méchante. Scènes préférées : 9. Titre original : The Price of Gold Centré sur : Cendrillon Avis : Un épisode plutôt bien réussit et le mélange entre les histoires de Cendrillon et Rumplestiltskin a été très bien ficelé. La grossesse d'Ashley m'a quant à elle, un peu ennuyé mais le flashback rattrape largement tout ça. Les conseils d'Emma pour Ashley sur le chemin de l'hôpital étaient bouleversants! Scènes préférées : 10. Titre original : True North Centré sur : Hansel et Gretel Avis : Un épisode plutôt pas mal et j'ai beaucoup apprécié les deux personnages centraux, j'ai eu vraiment pitié de ses deux enfants tout le long de l'épisode et j'ai bien aimé leur rencontre avec leur père. Autre personnage phare de l'épisode : la sorcière cannibale. Elle je l'ai tout de suite adorée, elle est trop drôle! Scènes préférées : 11. Titre original : Snow Falls Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant Avis : Un épisode vraiment pas mal surtout le flashback qui est un de mes préférés avec la rencontre Snowing vraiment marrante (quand Blanche pousse Charmant dans l'eau XD). La partie à Storybrooke m'a un peu plus déçu car le recherche de John Doe m'a un peu ennuyé mais l'épisode reste super. Scènes préférées : 12. Titre original : Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Centré sur : Le Miroir Magique Avis : Un épisode plutôt bien et que j'ai bien apprécié. Une fois de plus, le flashback était meilleur que les moments dans le présent mais ils étaient tout de même agréables. La petite quête d'Emma et Sidney m'a fait bien rire surtout le manipulation de Regina dans le présent comme dans les flashbacks. Scènes préférées : 13. Titre original : 7:15 AM Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant 14. Titre original : Hat Trick Centré sur : Le Chapelier Fou 15. Titre original : What Happened to Frederick Centré sur : Le Prince Charmant et la Princesse Abigail 16. Titre original : Heart of Darkness Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant 17. Titre original : Dreamy Centré sur : Grincheux 18. Titre original : Desesperate Souls Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin 19. Titre original : The Shehperd Centré sur : Le Prince Charmant 20. Titre original : The Return Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin 21. Titre original : The Stranger Centré sur : Geppetto et Pinocchio 22. Titre original : That Still Small Voice Centré sur : Jiminy Cricket |-|Saison 2= 1. Titre original : Queen of Hearts Centré sur : Cora et le Capitaine Crochet Avis : Un épisode vraiment génial, le meilleur de la saison. Tout est parfait dans cet épisode! Les personnages, l'intrigue, le flashback, le présent… Tout! J'ai beaucoup aimé les scènes Cora/Crochet, et encore plus celle où Regina dit au revoir à sa mère, celle-là m'a touché. Ça m'a également surpris qu'Emma ait de la magie même si j'aime bien cela. En bref, un excellent épisode! Scènes préférées : 2. Titre original : Into the Deep 3. Titre original : Broken Centré sur : Aurore, Mulan et le Prince Philippe 4. Titre original : The Miller's Daughter Centré sur : Cora 5. Titre original : The Outsider Centré sur : Belle et Mulan 6. Titre original : Lady of the Lake Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant 7. Titre original : …And Straight On'Til Morning Centré sur : Bealfire et le Capitaine Crochet 8. Titre original : The Evil Queen Centré sur : La Reine Regina 9. Titre original : Lacey Centré sur : Belle 10. Titre original : We Are Both Centré sur : La Reine Regina 11. Titre original : The Queen Is Dead Centré sur : Blanche-Neige 12. Titre original : Second Star to the Right… Centré sur : Bealfire et Wendy Darling 13. Titre original : The Crocodile Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin et le Capitaine Crochet 14. Titre original : Child of the Moon Centré sur : Le Chaperon Rouge 15. Titre original : Tallahassee Centré sur : Emma Swan et Neal Cassidy 16. Titre original : Welcome to Storybrooke Centré sur : Regina Mills 17. Titre original : The Cricket Game Centré sur : Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant et la Reine Regina 18. Titre original : Manhattan Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin 19. Titre original : The Doctor Centré sur : La Reine Regina et Victor Frankenstein 20. Titre original : Selfess, Brave and True Centré sur : Tamara et August Booth 21. Titre original : Tiny Centré sur : Le Géant 22. Titre original : In the Name of the Brothe Centré sur : Victor Frankenstein |-|Saison 3= 1. Titre original : Kansas Centré sur : Zelena Avis : Un épisode parfait! Un des meilleurs de la série sûrement. Zelena est géniale, Regina aussi, bred tout le monde! Les moments dans le présent son juste, wouaw! Et le flashback n'apporte pas grand chose au présent mais est tout de même super, j'ai adoré le personnage de Glinda aussi. Le portail temporel, on a vraiment cru que Zelena allait gagné! J'adore voir Regina utiliser la magie blanche et devenir la Sauveuse! Tout ça pour dire que cet épisode est bien l'un des meilleurs! Scènes préférées : 2. Titre original : Going Home 3. Titre original : Ariel Centré sur : Ariel 4. Titre original : A Curious Thing Centré sur : Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant et la Reine Regina 5. Titre original : There's no Place Like Home Centré sur : Emma Swan 6. Titre original : Quite a Common Fairy Centré sur : La Reine Regina et la Fée Clochette 7. Titre original : The Heart of the Truest Believer Centré sur : Emma Swan 8. Titre original : It's Not Easy Being Green Centré sur : Zelena 9. Titre original : Dark Hollow Centré sur : Belle French 10. Titre original : New York City Serenade 11. Titre original : Save Henry Centré sur : Regina et Henry Mills 12. Titre original : The Tower Centré sur : Raiponce et le Prince Charmant 13. Titre original : Lost Girl Centré sur : Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant et la Reine Regina 14. Titre original : Snow Drifts Centré sur : Emma Swan 15. Titre original : Think Lovely Thoughts Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin et Peter Pan 16. Titre original : The Jolly Roger Centré sur : Ariel et le Capitaine Crochet 17. Titre original : Witch Hunt Centré sur : Regina et Zelena 18. Titre original : Quiet Minds Centré sur : Belle et Neal Cassidy 19. Titre original : Bleeding Through Centré sur : Cora, Regina Mills et Mary Margaret Blanchard 20. Titre original : The New Neverland Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant 21. Titre original : Good Form Centré sur : Le Capitaine Crochet 22. Titre original : Nasty Habits Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin |-|Saison 4= 1. Titre original : Sympathy for the De Vil Centré sur : Cruella d'Enfer Avis : Un épisode que j'adore!! En partie grâce à Cruella mais l'intrigue est géniale aussi. Pour une fois de Regina a le dessus sur Gold, pauvre Belle mais bon… J'ai pas trop aimé le couple Authella, sûrement parce que je déteste Isaac! Cruella est superbe sans tout l'épisode, la voir dompter Maléfique :o sa mort m'a déçu… Je voulais pas la voir mourir, surtout tuée par Emma. J'ai adoré comment Cruella tue sa mère. XD Mais bref, malgré tous ces points je nomme cet épisode meilleur de la saison! Scènes préférées : 2. Titre original : Heroes and Villains Centré sur : Belle et Rumplestiltskin 3. Titre original : Shattered Sight Centré sur : La Reine des Glaces 4. Titre original : Best Laid Plans Centré sur : Maléfique, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant 5. Titre original : A Tale of Two Sisters Centré sur : Elsa et Anna 6. Titre original : Family Business Centré sur : Anna et Belle 7. Titre original : Operation Mangoose Part 2 8. Titre original : Darkness on the Edge of Town Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin et les Reines des Ténèbres 9. Titre original : Rocky Road Centré sur : Elsa et la Reine des Glaces 10. Titre original : Smash the Mirror Centré sur : Elsa, Anna et la Reine des Glaces 11. Titre original : Poor Unfortunate Soul Centré sur : Ursula et le Capitaine Crochet 12. Titre original : Mother Centré sur : La Reine Regina 13. Titre original : Heart of Gold Centré sur : Robin des Bois 14. Titre original : White Out Centré sur : Anna et le Prince Charmant 15. Titre original : The Snow Queen Centré sur : La Reine des Glaces 16. Titre original : Fall Centré sur : Anna et Kristoff 17. Titre original : Enter the Dragon Centré sur : Maléfique et la Reine Regina 18. Titre original : Breaking Glass Centré sur : Emma Swan et Lily Page 19. Titre original : Unforgiven Centré sur : Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant et les Reines des Ténèbres 20. Titre original : Operation Mangoose Part 1 Centré sur : Isaac Heller et Henry Mills 21. Titre original : Lily Centré sur : Emma Swan et Lily Page 22. Titre original : The Apprentice Centré sur : Anna et Rumplestiltskin |-|Saison 5= 1. Titre original : Firebird Centré sur : Emma Swan Avis : Un épisode parfait!!! Les moments dans les Enfers étaient juste géniaux, ça en fait un des meilleurs épisodes de toute la série! Déjà, j'ai adoré les scènes CaptainSwan, le test de l'ambroisie (leur Véritable Amour, j'y crois!). J'ai bien aimé Hadès en gentil mais bon, avec du recule non, ça le fait vraiment pas. Le flashback était bien aussi et on sait comment Emma a obtenu sa veste rouge! Cruella et la Sorcière aveugle ont été géniales. Et LA scène de l'épisode : le final. Grandiose. Après les séparations CaptainSwan vraiment émouvantes, le groupe qui franchit le portail c'était… pas de mot! Et puis les aiguilles de l'horloge qui tournent après *o* Ah oui et, bien fait pour Peter Pan! Scènes préférées : 2. Titre original : The Dark Swan Centré sur : Emma Swan 3. Titre original : Souls of the Departed Centré sur : La Reine Regina 4. Titre original : Birth Centré sur : Emma Swan et Killian Jones 5. Titre original : Sisters Centré sur : Regina et Zelena 6. Titre original : Dreamcatcher Centré sur : Henry Mills, Emma Swan et Regina Mills 7. Titre original : Our Decay Centré sur : Hadès et Zelena 8. Titre original : Devil's Due Centré sur : Rumplestiltskin et Milah 9. Titre original : The Bear King Centré sur : Merida, Mulan, Ruby, Zelena et le Roi Arthur 10. Titre original : Ruby Slippers Centré sur : Ruby et le Dorothy 11. Titre original : Broken Heart Centré sur : Emma Swan et Killian Jones 12. Titre original : Her Handsome Hero Centré sur : Belle 13. Titre original : The Bear and the Bow Centré sur : Belle French et Merida 14. Titre original : Labor of Love Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Hercule 15. Titre original : The Price Centré sur : Regina Mills 16. Titre original : Nimue Centré sur : Merlin et Nimue 17. Titre original : The Broken Kingdom Centré sur : Arthur, Guenièvre et Lancelot 18. Titre original : An Untold Story 19. Titre original : Last Rites 20. Titre original : Only You 21. Titre original : The Brothers Jones Centré sur : Killian et Liam Jones 22. Titre original : Siege Perillous Centré sur : David Nolan et le Roi Arthur 23. Titre original : Swan Song Centré sur : Killian Jones |-|Saison 6= 1. Titre original : Wish Yo Were Here 2. Titre original : A Bitter Draught Centré sur : La Reine Regina et le Comte de Monte-Cristo 3. Titre original : The Other Shoe Centré sur : Cendrillon 4. Titre original : Changelings Centré sur : Belle et Rumplestiltskin 5. Titre original : The Savior 6. Titre original : Heartless Centré sur : Blanche-Neige et le Prince David 7. Titre original : I'll Be Your Mirror 8. Titre original : Strange Case Centré sur : Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde 9. Titre original : Dark Waters Centré sur : Killian Jones 10. Titre original : Street Rats Centré sur : Aladdin et Jasmine |-|Wonderland= 1. Titre original : Heart of the Matter Centré sur : La Reine Rouge 2. Titre original : Dirty Little Secrets Centré sur : Cyrus 3. Titre original : To Catch a Thief Centré sur : Alice et Will Scarlet 4. Titre original : Down the Rabbit Hole Centré sur : Alice 5. Titre original : Heart of Stone Centré sur : La Reine Rouge 6. Titre original : And They Lived… 7. Titre original : Home Centré sur : Cyrus 8. Titre original : The Serpent Centré sur : Jafar 9. Titre original : Bad Blood Centré sur : Jafar 10. Titre original : Forget Me Not Centré sur : Will Scarlet 11. Titre original : Truest Me Centré sur : Alice et Cyrus 12. Titre original : Who's Alice? Centré sur : Alice 13. Titre original : Nothing to Fear |-|Global=